This invention relates to a mouthpiece for protecting the teeth and related oral structures from damage due to shock.
Protective athletic mouthpieces generally fall in one of three classes: (1) the non-personalized, universal or stock model type, (2) the direct or tooth formed type which is fitted within the user's mouth by direct contact; and (3) the custom type formed from a cast of the user's mouth.
This invention primarily relates to the latter type although its principles could be utilized in either of the first two classes. The cast or custom formed type allows the technician to manipulate the material without interference and in temperature ranges and chemical environments which are not minimized by the subject. Thus, this type is invariably better fitting, insuring greater protection with minimum breathing and speech interference. The custom formed type of protection is recommended by dental experts and the American Dental Association.
The universal or stock model type requires closed jaws to hold it in place. Even then it is loose and cumbersome and speech and breathing interference is maximized. The direct or tooth formed type is a vast improvement over the universal or stock model type, however, it too suffers from certain disadvantages occasioned by the fact that it is fitted directly in the mouth where it is difficult to properly shape and contour the material before it sets up. Uneven thickness is a particular problem with this mouthpiece type.
Whatever the particular type of mouthpiece employed, the materials from which they are made are generally flexible to provide the shock absorbing properties which are needed. However, greater protection in mouthpieces against tooth injury and concussion is always a major concern and a need has arisen for improved mouthpieces providing such increased protection.